Another Drarry One-Shot
by The Starry Heavens
Summary: Lately, Draco couldn't get Potter out of his head. Then Harry does something that makes Draco curious; was the Savior of the Wizarding World... flirting with him?


**Draco's P.O.V.**

He listened to Professor Snape the best he could but he couldn't get the stupid Gryffindor out of his head. His stupid black hair that was so messy that it was cute, or the way his green eyes shined as if they were made of emerald. Or the way he would always rush around playing hero for everyone...

_No_,_ I do not think his hair is cute, and his eyes are most definitely dull. And he is definitely not a hero._

_And I'm completely lying to myself. _

Snape announced the end of class. I quickly gathered my things and rushed to the door.

"Dray, wait up." A voice calls from behind me

Pansy. She was the only one who knew about his stupid little crush on the golden boy.

"Yes, Pansy." I sigh

"So, how much did you actually learn in Snape's class, or were you to busy thinking about Pot-" She starts, people already looking at her

"Shut up! Shut up! Do you want everyone to know!" I shout at her drawing a few stares myself

"Of course not. It's just funny to watch you stare at him like he's your knight in shining armor." Pansy whispers, dragging me down the hallway towards are next class

I roll my eyes " I do not. He just ... has a nice face." I say, a slight blush on my cheeks

At this she begins laughing like a hyena, which of course draws the attention of just about everyone around us. I grab her arm, practically yanking her up the stairs to transfiguration.

We sit down at the desks, and pull out our supplies. The golden trio is already here. Har- Potter is laughing at something the weasel had said.

_He's so cute when he laughs, and his eyes sparkle like- _

"Draco!" Pansy hisses in my ear.

"What" I say pulling out of my daze.

She just points to the front of the class, where McGonagall stands staring at him.

_Oh god, class started. HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN STARING AT HIM!_

"Now that you have stopped staring at Mr. Potter long enough you can pay attention, oh, and Mr. Malfoy it may be smart to take notes as well" She says turning back to the board she was writing on.

I practically run out of class, not wanting to run into Potter or the other two.

"Malfoy!" I hear a voice shout

I freeze, knowing exactly who it belongs to.

Pansy flees the room leaving me stranded with only Potter in the room, his friends leaving beforehand.

I turn slowly, putting a sneer on my face.

"Do you need something, Potter?" I ask putting as much hatred as I could into the words, which wasn't much.

"Was there a reason you were staring at me?" He says putting a smirk on his face

"W- What do you mean." I ask

"Did your voice just crack! Since when does it do that." He says taking a few steps closer, his smirk getting wider

I back up, hitting the wall. He continues to step closer, until he is right in front of me. He leans up and puts his mouth next to my ear.

"You should be careful Draco, I wouldn't want you getting hurt." He whispers in my ear, his breath lingering on my skin

He pulls away, walking to the door. He pushes open the door looking at me before leaving. Ours eyes lock for a few seconds before walking through the rest of the way through. I slide down the wall so that I'm sitting on the ground, I quickly grab my books, fleeing the room. Only one thought went through my mind for the rest of the day.

_Was Harry fucking Potter flirting with me?_

"So tell me exactly what happened." Pansy squeals

I have left transfiguration and found Pansy, who was in the common room.

"I've already told you three times. I fell against the wall and then he whispered in my ear." I say uncomfortably

"Oh my god, that means he might like you too!" She says smiling like an idiot

"I doubt it, I bet the weasel put him up to it." I say gritting my teeth

_I refuse to get my hopes up. The chances are slim to none anyways. He was probably just messing with me. _

"Well, I think that Potter wouldn't have done it if he didn't mean it. He doesn't seem the type." She says smiling slightly

**2 weeks later...**

Potter hasn't even spared me a glance is inch he did what he did in the transfiguration class. Not that I care of course. It just proves that I was right. The weasel put him up to it. But I have decided that since Potter was going to play with me, I'll do the same to him.

"You look like you want to kill him" Pansy say, not looking up from her cauldron.

I ignore Pansy. We were in potions, Snape droning on and on about the dangers of overusing ingredients. I, on the other hand, was trying to make a certain Gryffindor look at me. I stare daggers into the back of his head, which I can tell is making him uncomfortable. He keeps has started to turn only to realize what he is doing and snapping his head back to Snape.

_Since he won't even glance at me, I guess I'm just going to have to try harder for his attention. _

Potter jumps up, pushing a few people to get into the hallway. I quickly catch up to him and pull him into an empty classroom.

"W-What do you want Malfoy?" He asks

"Ooh, look who's voice is cracking now." I say looking down at him

"Shut up Malfoy, let me leave. I have to go to class." He says, looking at his shoes

"Now give me one reason to do that." He say

He looks at me, meeting my eyes. He looks nervous.

"Potter, why do you look so ner-" I start

Potter runs up to me and grabs my tie pulling me down to his height and pushes his lips against mine. The kiss was short and forceful, but it was enough to make my body go rigid. He pulls away from me, running out of the door. Now for the second time in two weeks, Potter leaves me confused.

_ What the hell is going on with him, and why the hell did he kiss me? _

I leave the classroom and run to the library, knowing that Pansy would be here. I find her sitting at a table in far corner. I pull the chair out across from her and sit down.

She looks up at me" Dray, what are y-"

"He kissed me." I practically yell

"Who kissed y... Potter!" She yells, gaining the attention of the librarian, who tells us to be quiet.

I just nod.

She starts to smile" I knew it, I knew he liked you! I told you Weasley didn't tell him to do anything." She says her smile getting larger with every word

"Well, what do you think I should do." I ask, slightly nervous

"Ignore him, I mean he ignored you for two weeks. I guarantee he won't last as long." She says

"Now I suggest that you get to class because your already late." She continues, looking back at the book she had been reading

"Oh shit go to go Pans" I say standing

"That's what I just said but, ok." She says rolling her eyes

I run to my next class, hoping what Pansy said would work.

**A week later...**

I leave the great hall early, planning to go back to the common room to finish my schoolwork.

"Draco." A voice calls behind me

I turn seeing Potter.

"Why did you call me by my first name?" I ask confused

"I did?" He asks, blushing

_Of course he wouldn't even realize._

I roll my eyes "Do you need something Potter"

"I just wanted to apologize"

"For what"

"For kissing you last week, it's obvious that you.. that you don't like me the way I like you, and now I'm sure you'll tell the whole school tha-"

I kiss him. This one was different, softer and less forceful than the last one had been. He wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me closer. Everything faded away around us, leaving me in a place where only Harry and I existed. All of the worries faded away leaving nothing but pure bliss.

Eventually, we pulled apart. I lean my forehead against his. Harry wraps his hands around my waist.

"I have liked you for so long Harry" I whisper

"Then why didn't you say anything" he says looking into my eyes

"I figured I didn't have a shot. I mean we hated each other for a long time. Eventually, I realized that my hatred wasn't hatred at all. It was jealousy." I say looking away

"Jealousy? Why would you be jealous?" He looks at me his beautiful emerald eyes showing concern

"You had all of these people around you, always happy to see you and be there for you, and I wanted to be there too... but I couldn't. I couldn't have what I wanted the most." I can feel my cheeks heating up.

Harry throws his arms around my neck, laughing slightly.

"What, what's so funny!" I ask

"I can't believe you care so much about me Draco... when I kissed you the first time I expected every one to know about it by the end of the day. When you didn't I thought you were saving it for something even worse. When I came to apologize I expected you to mock me as well." He says

"Well I say we don't fight anymore. Now that we have kissed I don't think I'll ever be able to be mean to you again."

"Good, I don't want to either." Harry says

In the following weeks, we simply decide to be friends in public and boyfriends when we are alone.

Honestly, I wouldn't want it any other way.

The End


End file.
